isles_of_aradiafandomcom-20200213-history
Heartstone Estate
In Sylvie Isle, Heartstone Estate is the castle fortress which Keyair Heartstone built for his family. Construction lasted between 970 AE and 972 AE, officially called the Heartstone Estate a year later when the Ludlow Accord was established in 973 AE. Arrangement There are six notable parts of the estate: The Gatehouse, The Barracks Quarter, the Husbandry Quarter, The Garden Quarter, The Servant Quarter, and the castle itself. The link to the map can be found in the caption of this article's picture. The Gatehouse (and Walls) The gatehouse stands 60 ft tall including its ornate decorative arch. A large 20 ft wide palisade is at the bridge-side of the gatehouse made of steel. A smaller 12 ft wide palisade is at the inner side of the gatehouse. These palisades are supposed to work in conjunction to trap invaders inside where they can be picked off through the arrow-slits in the walls either side. Ten feet thick at the gate, the walls were made to withstand any attack. Gradually they peter down to five feet thick at the sides of the estate where no attack is likely. The walls are 40 ft tall and sport battlements with arrow-slits. Turrets for guards to take shelter in are positioned every two dozen feet or so apart, taking the total wall height up to about 50 ft. The Barracks Quarter Although horseback combat is not common in Sylvie Isle due to the rugged terrain, training is still encouraged, if not required at times. The guard force have access to ten draft horses that can handle the rough ground and loose rocks and can often be seen practicing in the field beyond the estate itself. When not in use, the horses lodge in the stables designated specifically for the guard force. The barracks consist of a large common hall and a spacious bunk room backed up against the gatehouse. The bunk room has 24 bedding spaces in total, therefore capable of withstanding a force of 48 men if hot bunking. There is a small training yard for archery and sparring available, and an armory. In the same building is the servant kitchen and their own laundry service. These servants do the laundry for both the barracks and the husbandry quarters. Last but not least, is the Captain of the Guard's quarters and office inhabited by Captain Tazim Chakif. The Husbandry Quarter Few people call Mac by his full name (Aoidhghean Mac Uighlilin), but the coordinator takes his nickname in stride. He's young for his role, somewhere under thirty, but coordinates everything imaginable outside the castle walls themselves. In his office, he has rosters of servants available for work, signed off deliveries, and is likely preparing for the next haul of supplies from Caybourne. He'll be bringing in ore for the blacksmith, feed for the animals, resources for everyone and everything. The blacksmith, a rowdy dwarven lady by the name of Anest Mugflayer, can often be found hammering away in her smithy. But she can also be found anywhere around the estate fixing anything broken, working as a handyman. She generally has little to do but fix horseshoes or provide arrowheads for the guards' training exercises. Across from the office and smithy are the horse stables and the shed that equipment is stored in - saddles, bridles, blankets, anything that goes on a horse. Carriages and guests' horses are stored in the stable closest to the road. The Stable Master is Seamus Lennon, an old friend of Keyair's. Beyond the stables is a massive storage building for animal feed, a livestock barn, and a ranging field. In the barn, stock rotate their turns out in the field: cows, chickens, and pigs. Sheep usually roam the massive field beyond the estate, but are brought in during bad weather. Spread throughout this quarter is enough lumber to aid in fortifying the castle if necessary. These beams can be found in lofts of the stables, alongside buildings, and anywhere kept out of the weather. The Garden Quarter A great deal of love was obviously poured into the Garden Quarter by Keyair and his wife Celia. This was allegedly to provide something beautiful for the newly-freed Amayl Heartstone-Rodin while she healed from her pirate experience of the last fifteen years. Keyair's good friend from his sailing days, Paris Kalani, often assisted Keyair and Celia in the gardens. With their passing, he now works as the groundskeeper. Ten living quarters are available in the Garden Quarter. Permanent residents of this area are Amayl Heartstone-Rodin and Serenity Piers. Eight servants quarters are also available, each of which can fit up to four inhabitants if needed. These quarters are generally not used unless guests have come to stay and bring their staff with them. There is another set of quarters set aside specially for the groundskeeper. The kitchen in this quarter is small, stocked daily by the larger pantry at the castle. The dining room is also small and cozy, likely to hold less than eight people, even when guests are present. Amayl's Conservatory was once a large dining room but was converted into a hobby room where she makes her scented candles and soaps, knits, and creates embroidery. She chose that room because it had a view out over the canyon and another view out at the orchard and garden. There is also a vegetable garden, planted for no other reason than Celia wanting to try her hand at gardening something other than flowers. Paris keeps the crops alive and healthy in her memory. A small greenhouse is also present, but rarely used these days. Mac is responsible for the well-being of servants in this district. The Servant Quarter Four living spaces have been built here, but several more are likely to be planned. A late addition to the estate, this area has only been tagged on in recent years. Each apartment can hold two occupants comfortably. The buildings are self-sufficient enough to have a small pantry and workspace each. The servants living here have their clothing washed by the launderers across the way. This laundry also handles all the nobility's washing from the Garden Quarter and the estate itself. A full-time seamstress lives on the estate and her workshop is open at all hours to anyone. Mac is responsible for the well-being of servants in this district, although the Steward Crisben Bennett often manages them. The Castle The castle is fashioned from rock hewn from the very mountain it rests back against. The rock is a bluish-gray shale color and only slightly coarse to the touch. This same type of rock makes up the interior walls of the castle, although some have been painted, paneled, or wallpapered over. Foyer The foyer consists mainly of a wide staircase leading up into the rest of the elevated castle. At the base of the staircase, on either side of the room at the large windows, are buffet tables with a few relics and knickknacks from Keyair's adventuring and seafaring days as a merchant. Green curtains in the shade of the Ludlow Accord hang from the tall windows. (Relics: WIP) At the top of the stairs there is a large archway leading into the reception hall. On either side of the stairs platform up there, are two doors - the one on the left leads to a trophy room, and the one on the right leads to the coat room. These are both accessible via the reception room also. Reception Hall This room has no windows except the towering one on the wall above the foyer's archway. Spacious, this room is versatile and used for parties, balls, dances, and the like. More often than not it is empty. The roof is high and arched, support beams criss-crossing high across the room. Chandeliers hang from these beams, made of goat horns. Along the same wall as the foyer archway, there are entrances to the trophy room and the coat room. There is also matching spiral staircases at the ends of this wall leading up to a small walkway overlooking the rest of the hall. If one were to climb up on the banister of this walkway, they could jump and climb atop the support beams with relative ease. Unbeknownst to most, across the support beams on the other side of the hall, usually hidden in the shadows cast by the chandeliers, is another small platform. It's nothing ornate as a wide slab of wood and was obviously left there by someone doing maintenance. The walls are of the same rock, but highlighted with marble trim to create fanciful panels. The floor of this room is slabs of marble in a checker-pattern, grey and white, polished to a smooth finish. On the left and right walls if facing the hall from the foyer, there are two doors on each. The first door on the left leads to a small chapel (oratory) in worship of Aradia. The second door on the left leads to the dining hall. The first door on the right leads to the family room, and the second door on the right leads to a sitting room. On the far wall are another two doors - one on the left, leading to the bar, and one right in the center leading to a corridor. Coat Room The coat room is exactly what it sounds like. Several racks are in place with clothes hangers ready for any guest's outer garments. There is a desk for whoever is minding the coats in a big event, and back behind the racks there are stored a few wooden frames for extra beds if needed. Trophy Room Hunting is not a great pastime in Sylvie Isle as there is little more than mountain goats for sport, and even they have difficulty handling the terrain. Most hunting is on Caybourne, and even then its usually boars. The walls are lined with stuffed boar's heads and a massive full-bodied boar stands proud on a pedestal in the middle of the room. There are shelves lining the walls with a few random prizes - pretty rocks, an unusual feather or two, and the like. There is even a stone jar of a Westgate design, likely one of the relics bought off the black market. An exceptionally large clam shell graces the wall above the door to the reception hall. Family Room This room was designed for cold days. Doubly insulated with not only the rock walls but also hide rugs and tapestries of impeccable design, this room holds heat very well. The room does have tall windows like that of the foyer, but they are smothered by fur-lined green curtains. A fireplace is backed into the corner of the room, positioned to project the most heat. This room is lined with loveseats and comfortable chairs perfect for spending the evening reading or knitting. The curtains are left open during the day to allow the glorious view of the garden. However, house members rarely use this room since 1012 AE. Sitting Room This room was designed with guests in mind. Ornate, paneled with white wood and trimmed with gold, this room speaks of luxury. A small circular table with a white lace cloth over it is in the center of the room with four petite chairs enclosing it. It sits atop a circular woolen rug of a cream color with gold trim about the edge. A couch large enough to seat four people takes up the wall left of the door (if entering) along with four accompanying chairs. They are all of an ornate design with plush cushions in dark green or white, but the actual seat is made from leather. The seating surrounds a large coffee table of the same ornate design. A fireplace is in the center of the right-hand wall. It's mantle is decorated by more of Keyair's odd relics. (Relics: WIP) For an unusual conversation piece, a massive anchor takes up the corner against the window and the right-hand wall. It is welded stiff so the chain supports the anchor in an upright position. It's strangely pleasing to the eyes. The walls of this room hold family portraits including those of Keyair and Celia, Amayl on her own, Sylvie Heartstone and her son Gauge in their latter years, and the Heartstone daughters before they were all fully grown. A portrait of the Ludlow family before Amarika's last pregnancy hangs above the couch. A portrait of Lyron is present, as is one of Serenity. One last portrait portrays Elsik, Jacinta, and their four children before their tragic deaths. An easel is set up near the window with an empty canvas. Judging by the walls, the only portrait missing is one of Rasheba as an adult. Plainly no artist has had the luck of getting her to sit for one. Aradian Chapel (Oratory) This little room is attached to the reception hall. Its large windows have the curtains thrown aside to allow Aradia's light to fill the room. A pedestal holds a small icon of Aradia in all her beauty, her hands balancing a crystal which refracts the light of the sun all about the room. At night, candles are set beside her and the crystal reflects a duller, more gentle light. The two walls without windows are covered in tapestries and beautiful artwork of the goddess. Four lines of pews face the pedestal, either side of the room to total eight. Although a groundskeeper, Paris Kalani is also known to be a holy man. He offers prayers once in the morning and once in the evening every day, and if any wish to ask him for guidance, he is available. He refuses to do sermons. Bar Blurb Dining Hall Blurb Master Chambers Blurb Library Blurb - needs somewhere comfy to read, and somewhere Serenity can do her studies. Subterranean: Basements & Family Crypt Blurb Other Rooms Blurb Notable Residents * Keyair Heartstone - Lived at the estate from the time of its construction until his death in 1012 AE. * Celia Heartstone - Lived at the estate from the time of its construction until her death in 1003 AE. * Amayl Heartstone-Rodin - Lives at the estate since the time of its construction. * Gauge Heartstone-Rodin - Lived at the estate since the time of its construction until his death in 972 AE. * Sylvie Heartstone - Lived at the estate since the time of its construction until her death in 974 AE. * Jacinta Heartstone - Lived at the estate since the time of its construction until she moved in 993 AE. She would regularly visit her parents and died at the Heartstone Estate on one such visit in 1003 AE to an illness. * Elsik Piers - Lived at the estate from 987 AE until he moved in 993 AE. He died from an illness at the Heartstone Estate while visiting with his wife's family in 1003 AE. * Amarika Heartstone - Was born at the estate in 972 AE and moved out in 986 AE. * Darius Heartstone - Was born at the estate in 987 AE, moved with his parents in 993 AE, but returned to live with his grandparents in 1000 AE. He left home in 1003 AE. * Rasheba Heartstone - Was born at the estate in 983 AE and left home in 999 AE. She returned in 1007 AE and has lived at the estate since. * Serenity Piers - Moved to the estate at the age of 3 in 1003 AE to be adopted by her grandparents. Has lived there since. * Elmer Twicefreed - Has sporadically spent a few days every month or so at the Heartstone Estate since 970 AE. * Willek (Serenity's bodyguard) - Hired on in 1004 AE, has lived at the estate since. * Crisben Bennett (House Steward) * Aoidhghean Mac Uighlilin "Mac" (Staff Coordinator) * Tazim Chakif (Captain of the Guard) * Paris Kalani (Groundskeeper/Priest) * Seamus Lennon (Stable Master) * Anest Mugflayer (Blacksmith) __FORCETOC__